Love in Triumphal
by oh rewind
Summary: Era modern membuktikan bahwa kehidupan memang akan semakin kejam. Ketika sekelompok vampir menunjukkan eksistensinya, objektifikasi pada manusia pun dilancarkan. Namun, kerasnya kehidupan tak lantas melenyapkan kisah romansa para lakonnya. [HunHan/Boys Love/Yaoi/Vampire!Sehun Mutant!Luhan/Future!AU]
1. Prolog

.

.

.

* * *

 **Love in Triumphal**

 **PROLOG**

* * *

.

.

.

Tahun 2022. Keberadaan vampir terkuak. Mahkluk mitologi dan legenda yang diyakini meraih kepopuleran pada awal abad ke-18 itu, yang belakangan digadang-gadang menjadi topik utama dalam pembuatan karya bertema horor, nyatanya bukanlah mitos atau legenda belaka.

Pada pertengahan tahun 2022, dengan menggemparkan mereka muncul sebagai akibat melunturnya jumlah hewan liar di bumi. Adanya relokasi pembangunan negara ke alam yang kasarnya yakni mengeksploitasi sumber daya alam, menjadikan pasokan makhluk hidup pendamping manusia ini menipis. Akibatnya, merenggut apa yang manusia miliki di dalam tubuhnya adalah opsi terakhir agar dapat mempertahankan rasnya.

Vampir sudah sejak lama berevolusi, dengan mengonsumsi darah manusia pada awal eksistensinya, kini mereka menjadikan darah hewan apa pun sebagai makanan—hanya domba dan hewan ternak lain pada mulanya. Hal itu terjadi bukan tanpa sebab. Bangsa _werewolf_ atau manusia serigala yang sekarang ikut memburu vampir sebagai tagihan dendam masa lalu turut menambah kebengisan klan vampir; bertaruh keberuntungan bila serigala yang dibunuh dan dijadikan makanan adalah sekian dari spesies _werewolf_.

Di sisi lain, kemunculan fakta atas eksistensi vampir meletuskan kepanikan manusia. Hidup berdampingan dengan ras unik, namun berbahaya, bukan ide baik bagi keberlangsungan hidup manusia, melainkan calon malapetaka. Manusia mencurigai pembunuhan yang terjadi di Ketchiken, kota bagian barat laut Amerika Serikat wilayah Alaska itu merupakan ulah sekelompok _vrykolakas **[1]**_ , tetapi mereka mendapat titik terang bahwa vampir lah pelakunya. Dan setelah itu, kasus yang sama bermunculan secara beruntut di lokasi berbeda.

Berita mengejutkan tersebut mendapat reaksi besar-besaran. Beberapa ilmuwan mendadak menyembul dari persembunyiannya. Berbagai macam teori mengenai vampir dilontarkan. Yang umum dan diperhangat kembali ialah bahwa vampir tidak memiliki ketahanan kuat terhadap benda perak dan cahaya matahari. Mereka juga berinisiatif menciptakan suatu pencegahan, yangmana sasarannya yaitu perkara ini. Dengan harapan dapat diminimalisir, atau jika memungkinkan mampu dibinasakan, bangsa manusia nekat mengeksperimenkan genetik beberapa orang yang menyandang status mutan tak terlihat ** _[2]_**. Urutan _DNA_ atau kromosom yang terombak akan menghasilkan fenotipe ** _[3]_** lebih jelas dan unik, sehingga boleh mempertegas ras mutannya.

Kim Jongdae.

Adalah dalang di balik aksinya yang menuai kontroversi. Lelaki _fuddyduddy_ pada usia belianya itu berubah menjadi ilmuwan berkacamata bulat, sekaligus penemu virus tersohor waktu sekarang.

Sebagian peneliti sempat menentang keras gagasan Jongdae. Beranggapan bahwa spesimen yang akan digunakan sebagai mutagen ** _[4]_** adalah berbahaya lantaran mengandung karsinogen. Namun, dengan percaya diri pria itu mengelak. Virus CH55 yang ia gunakan telah rampung melewati serangkaian penelitian, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan untuk menjadi mutagen.

Tetapi mutan yang fenotipenya direncanakan untuk dipertegas kembali, pada kenyataannya harus berakhir terserang penyakit satu tipe. _Sepsis_. Peradangan akibat keracunan dalam darah pada mutan terinjeksi virus CH55 menjadi momok menegangkan kala itu. Pejuang HAM mulai menunjukkan protes dan meminta tanggung jawab padanya, disusul hadirnya simpatisan yang turut berkabung. Unjuk rasa berlangsung selama beberapa waktu, dan masih panas dalam beberapa minggu ke depan.

Merasa harapannya hancur, manusia melepas tangan dan dukungan bagi inovasi ekstrem Jongdae. Mereka meminta virus itu dimusnahkan dari muka bumi, tetapi Jongdae masih tutup mulut di dalam sel tahanan. Sempat terpuruk dalam kegagalan, pada bulan ke-enam, para mutan yang terindikasi penyakit infeksi tersebut pulih secara massal—tanpa disangka tubuhnya memproduksi antibodi secara agresif. Jongdae kembali meneliti, membuat pernyataan bagi dunia bahwa fenomena itu (diserang penyakit dan pulih secara sendirinya) adalah wajar dalam proses morfogenesis ** _[5]_** , dan pernyataan melegakan tersebut disambut dengan gembira. Masyarakat kembali membangkitkan semangat sang penemu, Jongdae.

Berhasil mendapat udara bebas, senyum Jongdae kembali pulang pada wajahnya. Kemudian ia dengan segala ide untuk membentuk suatu pasukan manusia mutan yang awalnya ilegal itu mulai mendapatkan izin dari sebagian besar manusia di muka bumi.

Para mutan diobjektifikasikan ** _[6]_**. Tujuannya tidak lain untuk mencari dan memburu keberadaan vampir yang selama setengah tahun lebih telah meneror keamanan manusia, sebelum masalah ini menjadi musibah yang mustahil untuk dihentikan.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya, manusia tidak tahu bahwa mereka tak hanya ditemani oleh vampir selama berabad-abad.

Manusia serigala, makhluk likantrofi yang berkedudukan sama dengan vampir—hanya bagian dari mitos dan legenda, turut andil di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End of Prolog**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[1]** Vrykolakas [KB, Yunani]_ : mayat hidup berbahaya dalam cerita rakyat Yunani

 ** _[2]_** Mutan tak terlihat: sebutan bagi orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti mutan pada dasarnya, tetapi secara fisik layaknya manusia normal (fenotipik tidak terlihat)

 ** _[3]_** Fenotipe: karakteristik pada suatu organisme (dapat diamati). Contohnya warna kulit, warna rambut, alergi terhadap sesuatu, dsb.

 ** _[4]_** Mutagen: zat pembangkit mutasi, umumnya berkarsinogen (penyebab kanker, bersifat merusak). Dalam cerita ini digunakan virus yang tidak mengandung zat picu kanker, tetapi tidak pula membawa efek baik pada darah

 ** _[5]_** Morfogenesis: proses pertumbuhan sel-sel individu hingga menjadi organ maupun organisme yang dapat diidentifikasi. Dalam cerita ini menggunakan definisi lebih sederhananya yakni perkembangan anatomi (supaya terjadi anomali fisik)

 ** _[6]_** Objektifikasi: perlakuan yang tidak semestinya pada manusia (diklaim sebagai alat/barang/objek, seolah-olah boleh dirusak dan dihancurkan, dsb.), merujuk pada perlakuan terhadap manusia layaknya barang

Halo! Karena ini adalah FF pertamaku yang bertemakan fantasy/Sci-Fi sebagai nyawanya, maka aku mengharapkan adanya respon. Kritik dan saran begitu dinantikan, hehe.

Dimohon bimbingannya sebab aku masih meraba-raba kemampuan pada tema ini.

Some alerts will be revealed soon.

Terima kasih sudah sedia membaca.

 ** _520!_**


	2. BAB 1: Revolves of The Theories

**WARNING!**

 _This fiction contains murderous bloody scenes, inappropriate words and actions, and much of content is science-fantasy-based_

Yaoi, slight!straight

.

.

.

* * *

 **BAB 1**

 **Revolves of The Theories**

* * *

.

.

.

Dongeng lawas berkisah tentang penganut eksorsisme yang memburu bangsa vampir, sebenarnya tidak sebatas _dongeng_ dan tak hanya ada dalam dunia perfilman maupun tulisan fiksi. Masa-masa terkelam itu hadir beberapa ratus tahun lalu, tidak kurang dari seratus eksorsis melakukan praktik pengusiran roh jahat, terkhusus pada vampir. Kemudian hal itu surut, dan kini periode tersebut tergantikan oleh persoalan baru yang berbahaya, yang sama mengerikan dan fatalnya.

Arakan mutan.

Virus CH55 yang diperoleh dari mutan berpenyakit itu memiliki struktur tubuh kompleks dengan selubung ekor minimalis. Serabut ekor melimpah dan ukuran genom yang lebih besar dibandingkan _Pandoravirus_ itu sempat memicu keterkejutan. Pada dasarnya, virus CH55 sama seperti spesimen unikum lainnya. Baru ditemui, sangat perdana.

Jongdae memanfaatkan virus tersebut untuk menjadi mutagen, dirinya ingin memberikan tampilan fisik tak seperti biasanya pada mutan. Anomali fisik sebagai intensi utama; seperti kulit yang menyerupai bunglon, berubahnya pigmen rambut, dan kelainan bodi serupa. Karena ciri fisik yang dipandang tidak normal itu tak pula menyingkirkan kenyataan bahwa ada peluang untuk menunjang kemampuan para mutannya.

Banyak manusia mutan menyimpan kekuatan alam sadar yang luar biasa. Layaknya kue di dalam stoples, kemampuan tersebut enggan ditunjukkan apabila tak dibutuhkan. Hal tersebut akan memancing ketakjuban dari puluhan pasang mata. Dan Jongdae sudah mempunyai solusinya, bukan begitu?

Sebab mutan hanya manusia sebagaimana pada dasarnya, mereka tidak dan tak pernah tunduk pada manusia lain—itu sebuah pelecehan, mereka bukan budak. Tetapi sebaliknya, kesetiaan pada penciptanya adalah harga mati. Pada atasannya dan pada pengasuh sekaligus penemunya, _Jongdae_.

Manusia mutan memiliki hak untuk hidup setara dengan manusia lain. Sayangnya hak asasi mutan tidak lagi terlalu diperdebatkan semenjak kasus pembunuhan dan orang hilang semakin marak terjadi. Manusia memvonis vampir sebagai tersangka.

Tidak seorang pun yang rela secara mendadak dipertemukan dengan vampir dalam medan perang. Begitu pula dengan manusia mutan. Tetapi di tangan Jongdae, melalui caranya sendiri—yang tak sebegitu transparan dari pandangan publik dan hukum, aturan di dalam kepala mutan dapat ditata sedemikian rupa agar melenceng dari jalur yang semestinya.

Dan jauh di luar sana, mutan lain yang bertahan di kediamannya telah lama menyimpan begitu banyak rasa. Bersimpati atas apa yang kaumnya alami.

Tetapi Jongdae bersumpah, para mutan lain yang saat ini menyembunyikan diri—mereka akan berjalan di nasib yang sama pada akhirnya, dengan alibi demi memperjuangkan takdir manusia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Poena, 2023 AD**

Ini kali pertama Luhan diterjunkan langsung dalam pemburuan.

Setelah melewati masa pelatihan selama satu tahun, akhir tahun 2023 merupakan awal buku hariannya yang menegangkan dimulai. _Tidak_ , tampaknya itu sebuah kesalahan. Luhan tidak ingat ada istilah tersebut, tidak ada kata menegangkan di dalam kepalanya. Yang ada hanya nekat, pantang menyerah, patuh, dan terorganisasi.

 _Fortress 2_ atau yang akrab diucapkan dengan sandi nama F2, menggambarkan area pertahanan Luhan.

Area pertahanan dibagi menjadi tiga, dan semakin tinggi bilangannya, pula semakin nyata kontak fisik dengan target pencarian.

Ditemani dengan dua teman mutan lainnya, Luhan bertugas menjaga markas sementara waktunya. Markas yang dimaksud ialah alat transportasi di lapangan, dan transportasi itu kembali jika skedul pemburuan berakhir. Mereka akan kembali ke markas utama apabila durasi pemburuan dihentikan, atau ketiga mutan pada fortress tiga—yang secara langsung melakukan penyisiran di zona perkotaan ataupun desa dan hutan, dapat kembali dengan selamat, atau tanpa nyawa.

 _F2, unit 2, sektor 47_ ; merupakan identitas Luhan.

Unit 2 menunjukkan titel kelompok permanen mutan yang diluncurkan. Kelompok di mana Luhan bekerjasama dengan tujuh anggota di dalamnya sejak awal pelatihan hingga selama ia hidup untuk mengabdi pada keamanan manusia.

Sementara sektor 47 adalah kode wilayah saat Luhan pertama kali ditemukan.

Luhan ditemukan di jalanan kota Beijing, kemudian direkrut dan dibawa ke kota Poena untuk uji eksperimental.

Menuju ke alam bebas dan tak tahu mengenai keberadaan vampir yang sesungguhnya, yang boleh jadi hadir layaknya pencuri, Luhan berpikir agak khawatir dengan situasi itu dan berharap markas sementaranya tidak kedatangan _tamu tanpa nyawa_ tersebut.

"Apa kau tegang, Luhan?"

Menoleh, Luhan melihat pria bertubuh tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Bibirnya tampak mengeluarkan senyuman, Luhan tidak tahu ada ledekan melikut dalam senyuman itu. "Tidak. Kau sendiri, apa kau tegang?"

Baekhyun tertawa. Sama kondisinya, ia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan sedikit menipunya. "Tidak juga. Kita sudah dilatih, ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang begitu luar biasa bagi kita."

"Ya, luar biasa, setidaknya jika kita selamat malam ini."

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, melayangkan pukulan pada punggung Luhan maksud berguyon, dan berakhir mengaduh merasakan tulang jarinya mengenai logam di punggung Luhan. Ia merutuk, dan senyum tipis Luhan tumpah, mengejek.

 _Handy talkie_ tiap mutan unit dua berbunyi. Junmyeon berbicara di sana, memberi perintah—ini saatnya mereka meluncur ke lokasi.

Mobil tunggal anti peluru itu diisi dengan prototipe komunikasi termodifikasi dan enam manusia mutan, termasuk Luhan di dalamnya. Kelompoknya berangkat dari markas utama menuju pelosok Poena yang lokasinya cukup jauh. Poena ialah kota dengan kepadatan penduduk layaknya Hongkong namun mempunyai iklim dingin serta intensitas hujan yang tinggi—dan Junmyeon, sebagai pemimpin kelompok, tetap bertahan di markas yang baru saja Luhan tinggalkan. Menjadi informan berdasarkan pencitraan gelombang deteksi.

Gemerlap lampu perumahan dan kendaraan berlalu lalang menyurut digantikan pepohonan hijau yang menjulang tinggi. Udara terasa semakin sejuk dan di beberapa titik kawasan tanpa penduduk, hawa tersebut berubah menjadi lembap. Bulir-bulir embun berujung menempel pada kaca mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Para mutan dengan terpaksa menekan rasa gelisah yang mulai tumbuh di dalam hati, sebagian besar waktu kebersamaan itu diisi oleh atmosfer sunyi.

"Unit dua," _handy talkie_ keenam mutan secara serentak berbunyi. Beberapa mutan yang menyadari bunyi kompak tersebut memutuskan untuk mengecilkan volume alat komunikasi yang dipegangnya, bertujuan untuk membiarkan satu alat saja yang berbunyi. "Jarak tersisa dua puluh meter ke depan, kemudian belok kanan, dan posisikan markas."

Mobil yang dikendarai Stephanie Hwang, gadis mutan yang surainya bernuansa merah bara eksentrik itu pada akhirnya berhenti di lahan berumput. Suasana luar gelap. Setidaknya seperti itu jika kedua mata Baekhyun tidak berfungsi lagi.

Luhan membuka akses keluar-masuk mobil pada bagian ekor. Tiga mutan pemburu, di antaranya; Kyungsoo, Kwangsoo, dan Bogum turun di sela menarik kokang pistol yang dikeluarkan beberapa menit lalu.

"Terus perbaharui situasi, oke?"

Kyungsoo, salah satu mutan dengan struktur rangka silikon karbida yang telah disempurnakan agar tahan terhadap suhu dan tekanan rendah itu bersuara. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan gentar. Tidak kurang dari satu kali Luhan takjub mengenai logam yang ditanam di dalam tubuh pria berbahu cukup lebar tersebut, dan tidak pernah berhenti bertanya dalam hati mengapa bisa.

Luhan mengangguk singkat, Baekhyun memberi isyarat _'OK'_ dengan jarinya.

Lalu ketiganya pergi. Bertaruh nyawa.

Sembari menghela napas, Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki regunya itu perlahan menipis dan akhirnya sirna ditelan kegelapan. Selepas menarik kokang pistol, ia keluar dari mobil. Mengamati situasi sementara Tiffany dan Baekhyun berada di dalam untuk memantau radar.

Zona dua berjarak tiga meter dari Kendaraan Utilitas Sport yang jendelanya dilapisi polikarbonat, anti peluru dan ledakan dari amunisi berat. Hanya dalam jarak minim tersebut wewenang ikut campur melenyapkan klan vampir diperbolehkan. Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menginjakkan kaki di luar dari batas itu, tetapi _ada_ berbagai alasan supaya mereka tetap tinggal. Salah satunya, agar seluruh komunikasi dengan markas utama dapat terus disinyalir aman.

Sensor tubuh Luhan menantikan adanya pergerakan dan perubahan lintas angin. Namun beberapa menit terlewati, markasnya aman.

Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang tidak Luhan gemari. Dan penantian di kondisi ini membawa dampak buruk, ia berharap waktunya akan segera berakhir. Atau paling tidak, tiga kawannya itu cepat kembali membawa kabar baik.

Demi mengikis rasa bosan, Luhan mengamati daun-daun merah yang terserampang di bawah kakinya. Dengan perlahan dedaunan itu bergerak kecil, kemudian naik ke atas dengan pola berputar.

Tiffany baru saja tiba di belakang tubuhnya, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menjadi distraksi—gadis itu menggumamkan kata-kata takjub. Membuat Luhan ikut terhibur mengetahuinya.

Fokus Luhan retak ketika _handy talkie_ miliknya menggerisik. Daun yang berputar mengudara itu terbang tak beraturan dan kembali jatuh mendarat di tanah rerumputan. Seperti dugaannya, suara Kim Junmyeon menyapa indra pendengar.

"Siaga markas. Arah jam lima, tiga objek tak dikenali."

Dari dalam mobil, Baekhyun memberi konfirmasi terhadap kabar itu. Luhan menyadari sesuatu di dalam dirinya mulai resah.

"Astaga..." Tiffany rupanya menyuarakan kecemasannya lebih dahulu. Gadis itu mempersiapkan kokang, Luhan bersamanya perlahan berjalan mundur, ke bagian belakang mobil. Mencari keamanan.

Sensor Luhan bergerak memperingati.

"Delapan meter lagi, arah jam lima."

Luhan tahu, _Luhan sudah tahu_. Suara Junmyeon hanya membuatnya semakin risau.

Terdengar lirih suara di dalam kegelapan. Bayangan-bayangan hitam dengan cepat melintasi ranting pepohonan. Gerakan gesit itu tak luput dari pengamatan cerdik Tiffany.

"Dua," katanya berbisik. "Aku tidak melihat yang ke-tiga."

Tubuh Luhan hampir menghimpit wanita di baliknya, namun tiba-tiba kegelapan itu menghilang.

Suara rumput diinjak membuyarkan Luhan, gadis mutan yang luar biasa gesit dalam hal gerak pertahanan tersebut rupanya meninggalkan Luhan di belakang mobil, dalam keadaan sendirian—gadis itu berpindah ke arah mobil bagian samping.

Ia mendengar dua buah bunyi letusan dari arah kanan, meyakini Tiffany yang melepaskannya, tetapi dirinya tidak mengganggap hal itu sangat berarti.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang vampir. Dirinya sudah pernah membunuh beberapa dari protokol pelatihan yang telah dilewatinya setahun belakangan. Namun untuk kali ini, ia tak bisa berkutik. Intuisi yang lebih dari dua kali memberi peringatan itu nyatanya roboh oleh tatapan dingin nan singkat dari sepasang mata sang vampir.

 _Vampir ke-tiga._

Bila rupa mampu membunuh, sebenarnya itu sudah dilakukan oleh makhluk tersebut.

Pistol laras pendek Luhan perlahan naik, mengarah pada pelipis pria tidak bernyawa di balik sebuah pohon perkasa itu, tetapi matanya justru berkhianat. Luhan menangkap sebuah _obolos **[1]**_ yang terkalung di leher pria vampir tersebut. Dahinya mengerut. Lalu dengan cermat menyimpulkan bahwa perak tidak berpengaruh besar terhadap ras vampir.

Pria vampir yang diamati Luhan tiba-tiba dihampiri seorang wanita berambut gelombang berwarna perunggu yang panjangnya mencapai pinggul. Jika Luhan tidak salah, itu sudah vampir ke-empat. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas, hanya siluet yang tergambar begitu lugas. Tetapi sekurang-kurangnya, ia mampu mendapati sebuah anggukan yang tampak dari si wanita.

Kemudian, mereka berdua berlari pergi. Begitu ringan seperti bayangan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan sedang melihat cairan merah yang lebih pekat dibandingkan darah segar makhluk hidup di bawah tangannya, tetapi tidak merasakan kehangatan di sana.

Vampir di bawahnya itu merupakan bagian dari pelatihan para mutan, ia terkulai dengan luka menganga di bagian leher—pisau Luhan masih tenggelam pada bagian tersebut.

Napasnya terengah-engah, matanya mengamati darah bersuhu dingin yang masih meleleh keluar, kemudian ia menekan lebih dalam dengan maksud mencegah adanya koagulasi. Butuh sedikit kekuatan hingga material keras di dalamnya terasa putus. Dan kepala itu jatuh.

Terpisah dari badannya.

Luhan menarik belatinya yang berbahan perak, lalu kembali menikamnya tepat di dada sebelah kiri sang vampir. Ketika Luhan mengangkat bilah pisaunya, ia menyaksikan bekas robekan di bagian pipi vampir itu pulih dengan cepat. Regenerasi ekspres.

Lalu ia tercenung.

Reka ulang kejadian kemarin malam telah memengaruhinya. Ia tak mendapatkan tidur yang nyaman sebab setiap saat dirinya mencoba untuk menutup mata, kilasan tersebut akan hadir mengiringi _phosphene **[2]**_ penglihatannya.

Siapa pun itu, yang melontarkan teori bahwa vampir sangat tidak toleran dengan perak—telah membuayainya, dan mungkin membodohi semua manusia di muka bumi.

Ia pikir hal-hal yang terucap dari mulut para ilmuwan telah cukup untuk dipahami dan disiasati. Tetapi nyatanya salah.

Seorang vampir malam itu sudah menepis teori itu melalui kalung yang ia gunakan.

Sesudah puas nuraninya dengan satu vampir yang telah dibinasakan, dia memutuskan untuk pulang, bukan ke rumah karena ia sendiri _tak tahu_ di mana rumahnya dulu, melainkan ke markas utama.

.

.

.

Luhan mengharapkan pemburuan selanjutnya. Barangkali pemburuan itu dapat menggembleng mental bantainya. Keberanian yang ciut telah ia alami dan dirinya tidak senang akan hal tersebut. Bagaimana bisa _pandangan_ vampir itu seakan-akan menyuntik bius seluruh tubuhnya? Jika saja ia berani menarik pelatuk metalnya, dirinya mungkin bisa berbangga diri. Jika saja.

Maka dari itu, ia menginginkan kejadian malam tersebut diputar ulang dan sekembalinya dari jenggala hijau, harapannya memang terwujud.

Junmyeon, pria berkulit cemerlang dan tata gigi sangat rapi yang berpengaruh langsung terhadap bentuk senyumnya itu berbicara.

"Pertahanan dua akan turun ke lokasi yang sama siang ini," katanya.

Luhan suka. Ketar-ketir juga.

Lalu Tiffany, gadis yang tak membutuhkan waktu lama berpikir untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya tersebut segera mendesah sebagai respons. Dari reaksinya, Luhan dapat mengerti kegundahan yang melandanya. Keempat vampir kemarin malam hanya melintas dan gadis itu tampak sangat membencinya berkat hasil nol yang mereka peroleh.

" _Mereka_ tidak suka jika mendengar keluhanmu tersuara, Stephanie. Para agresor butuh waktu untuk pulih. Sisi baiknya kalian akan terbiasa apabila terjadi hal-hal yang tak dikehendaki," Junmyeon memberi jeda, matanya menyorot wajah Baekhyun, "secara tidak terduga."

"Jika _hanya_ bertiga, aku sangat yakin kami akan pulang dengan jasad," Tiffany menggumam, sengaja tidak memperkuat bunyinya, agar Junmyeon tidak mendengar. Namun Luhan, pun Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya.

Mungkin Luhan memiliki pemikiran dan suasana hati yang selaras dengannya. Kurang percaya diri, acap kali hanyut dalam rasa cemas. Tetapi ia tak juga ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini. Rasa penasaran di dalam jiwanya tidak disangka menjadi begitu besar. Sekali lagi, itu disebabkan oleh kejadian kemarin malam.

Secara sederhana, Luhan hanya berpikir terdapat fakta lain yang masih menjadi misteri di luar sana, dan hal itu akan terbongkar kebenarannya.

Mereka sudah diracuni oleh doktrin yang salah mengenai perak. Doktrin itu telah dipatenkan dalam benak, dan sekarang Luhan mempertanyakan kebenarannya. Ia tidak mau lagi ada teori lain tak berdasar yang bisa mempermainkan mereka.

Meskipun sesungguhnya, Luhan tidak berjanji akan melakukan pemberitaan dengan segala yang ia ketahui tentang ras tak bernyawa tersebut, sebagai materi didaktiknya.

.

.

.

Pada hari itu juga, sebelum rembulan dengan cahayanya bak argentum siap menyingsing malam, komando Junmyeon terlebih dulu dilaksanakan. Kendaraan roda empat yang sudah menunjang sumber energi hibrid, yang kali ini masih dikendarai Tiffany, berhenti di pinggiran jalan sempit natural yang muncul akibat sering dilewati.

Luhan mengamati, ada bekas ban mobil yang sama di sebelah sana. Bersenandika dalam hati bahwa mereka berhenti tidak terlalu jauh dari spot pemberhentian markas yang lalu.

Kemudian potongan memori ketika lelaki vampir _itu_ memandangnya penuh dengan teka-teki kembali melintas di benaknya.

Merasakan adanya guncangan akibat penginjakan pedal rem, Baekhyun melepas kacamata ungunya. Pengisi daya bagi kemampuannya yang unik.

Kemampuan pria itu berkaitan dengan cahaya. Bukanlah _lunakinesis_ , melainkan hanya _optic blasts_.

Retina peka cahaya dari Baekhyun tak menangkap spektrum yang diterima secara wajar. Pupil akan mengecil saat menerima cahaya yang berlebihan, namun Baekhyun tidak. Cahaya tersebut akan disimpan, dan digunakan kembali dalam bentuk cahaya polikromatik ketika dibutuhkan.

Peristiwa ledakan optik pada matanya ini mengubah lensa menjadi wadah penampung cahaya, dan sinar itu akan dipantulkan kembali ke luar dalam bentuk gelombang elektromagnetik transversal.

Seperti lampu baterai atau lebih familier disebut dengan lampu senter, tetapi alat penglihat Baekhyun berbeda. Sudut deviasi cahaya yang besar menjadikan berkas sinar tersebut berpendar secara luas, tak terfokus pada titik datar yang tetap.

Seperti mata kucing dalam kegelapan akibat tersedianya _tapetum lucidum_ di balik retina. Menyala.

Kendatipun tampak spesial, Baekhyun tidak secara langsung dianjurkan untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengan para vampir. Karena kemampuannya hanya berhenti di sana. Cahaya dan— _cahaya_.

Beberapa detik senyap terlewati. Menjelang yang ke-satu menit, Luhan melihat Tiffany mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun sambil merapikan surai yang merona ahmar. "Baek, kau di sini, atau aku yang tinggal?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Lalu bersiap membuka mulutnya, sudah tahu apa yang harus menjadi jawaban—ia tentu ingin memenggal kepala vampir dan menghujam jantungnya, namun belum sempat menjawab, _handy talkie_ berbunyi.

Junmyeon.

"Baekhyun tetap bertahan pada zona dua," ucapnya di sana. "Segera laksanakan penyisiran sebelum senja."

Itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany.

Pria dengan rambut keperakan itu menelan rasa kecewa, ia berpaling dengan cepat, malu mendengarnya. Lalu saat mata hijau terangnya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan dan senyuman tipis Luhan yang meneduhkan, ia tahu dirinya memang tidak sepenuhnya cocok di posisi agresor.

Luhan merenggut senjata api laras pendeknya, lalu menarik kokang, tidak berbeda dengan apa yang Tiffany lakukan. Seusainya, mereka turun. Tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memberi senyum ringan yang menyiratkan kepahitan. Berharap mereka akan kembali dengan berita kemenangan. Sementara dirinya yang ia rasa hanya agak berguna, menunggu di sini dengan mengenaskan.

Satu kali menarik napas panjang, tetapi kekhawatirannya masih tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokan. Dua kali melakukan hal yang sama, Luhan mengetahui rasa khawatir itu ternyata tak akan pernah luntur. Walau cahaya matahari tidak mampu menerobos rindangnya daun pohon di atas sana, cahaya masih memadai.

Sensor di balik tubuhnya tidak pula menunjukkan tanda bahaya, tetapi itu bahkan tak kuasa menenangkan batinnya.

Seperti berlatih tenis setiap saat dan melakukan pertandingan bersahaja antar teman. Akan lain rasanya apabila digiring dalam lapangan turnamen.

Ia tak lagi mendengar langkah kaki temannya di belakang, Luhan terbuai dalam kewaspadaan. Kakinya bergerak hanya menurut kehendak akal.

Di mana aroma keresahan itu ada, Luhan nekat menghampiri. Akan tetapi, dirinya _tahu_ kondisi di sekitarnya sedang baik-baik saja.

Menit berjalan, yang tak terasa telah digantikan oleh jam. Ini tidak membuahkan hasil, bahkan Luhan sudah memasukkan kembali pistolnya ke dalam _holster_ yang mengikat paha dan pinggangnya. Tiffany mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat pembicaraan yang jenaka, namun kelihatannya ketegangan dan selera humor tidak pernah selaras.

Suara lirih sebagaimana ranting patah dari kejauhan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membangkitkan seonggok rasa keingintahuan dan curiga. Tiba-tiba Luhan mengubah arah perjalanan, menuju sumber suara, dan Tiffany kebingungan di belakangnya.

"Unit dua, segera kembali ke markas."

 _Jangan sekarang_ , Luhan membatin. Bermaksud tidak mengindahkan perintah absolut yang berasal dari _handy talkie_ -nya itu.

"Kalian akan keluar dari zona terpantau." Luhan mengabaikannya, kakinya menguntai langkah semakin jauh. "Kuulangi lagi, ini area berbahaya, kalian akan lepas dari..." suara Junmyeon sudah pada final, terputus. Artinya, mereka benar-benar telah berada di luar zona aman.

"Luhan... ayo kembali," ajaknya, gadis itu terlihat khawatir dan sudah hampir membulatkan tekad untuk kembali. Namun kakinya yang tinggi tetap mengekori langkah Luhan lantaran pria itu tampak enggan berhenti, seperti ditulikan. "Luhan..."

Luhan mendesis, memintanya supaya diam. Sensor di belakang tubuhnya bergerak pelan, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini. Satu, dua. Tidak, bukan dua. Tiga? Bukan— _empat!_

"Tiff, segera mendekat ke arahku," perintahnya, tetapi suara debam dan erangan pelan lebih dulu didengar.

Tiffany menerima serangan melempem dari arah belakang. Terjatuh, senjatanya terlempar ke arah samping, dan Luhan merunduk ke arah kerabat kerjanya—terkejut kelincahan partnernya mampu diludahkan dengan mentah.

Temannya itu meringis, kondisinya masih cukup prima. Luhan mendengar bunyi-bunyian yang mendekat lalu membanting seseorang yang tengah berlari ke arahnya tanpa menyentuh—dengan psikokinesisnya. Ketika Luhan membalik badan, ia tidak sepenuhnya terkejut menemukan empat pria vampir yang dua di antaranya menunjukkan iris berwarna cerah. Seperti dugaannya.

Vampir-vampir ini berkeliaran di siang hari. Sepertinya kini ada teori yang membodohinya, _lagi_.

Terlalu fokus pada mayat hidup di depannya dan atensi yang terbagi dua lantaran tangannya diam-diam berusaha meraih pistol dari dalam _holster-_ nya, Luhan tidak menyadari bahaya mengancam dari arah belakang. Dan dengan satu tarikan pada lengannya, dirinya terlempar ke arah samping, terjerumus pada tumpukan dedaunan kering, dan untuk sesaat berguling hingga daun-daun cokelat itu menempel di tubuhnya.

Luhan mengangkat pandangannya, pria yang baru saja melemparnya tersebut menghampiri dan seringai kemenangan melekat di bibirnya.

Dia sudah terjebak. Rangkanya seakan patah, terlebih dengan lengannya yang baru saja ditarik. Dalam situasi urgen, suhu panas berputar-putar di dalam perut Luhan. Dengan pikirannya ia mencoba berkonsentrasi, membayangkan ukuran tangannya membesar lebih cepat dan membogem perut si vampir.

Tepat saat itu juga, pria bertaring tersebut terbanting jauh ke belakang seakan-akan benda besar baru saja menghantamnya.

Luhan ingin kembali bangkit, tetapi ia merasakan pijakannya kosong. Ia refleks berpegangan pada tanah.

Sial, dia mendapatkan tempat mendarat yang tidak tepat.

Massa tubuh tak melawan arah gravitasi. Tanpa terduga Luhan terguling ke bawah dengan cepat, melintasi dataran miring yang penuh ranting kering siap dibakar. Jauh dan menyakitkan. Sepintas menyadari bahwa hari semakin gelap. Ia mendengar sepasang tembakan peluru mengudara, dan Tiffany meneriakkan namanya.

Benda subtil asing dari tanah-tanahan masuk ke bagian vital mata, pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa berpejam, lalu berdoa agar tubuhnya tetap selamat setelah menghantam objek-objek yang tak diketahuinya. Hingga punggungnya menabrak batu besar.

Lalu ia berhenti berguling.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[1]** Obolos [KB, Yunani]_ : koin perak Yunani kuno. Digunakan untuk roh orang mati sebagai 'harga' supaya dapat sampai di dunia bawah

 _ **[2]** Phosphene [KB, Yunani]_: cahaya-cahaya abstrak yang dapat dilihat saat menutup mata

Maafkan bila ada typo(s), faktor human error.

Jikalau ada yang menantikan momen Sehun dan Luhan, sepertinya satu-dua pembaca tau di mana mereka akan bertemu _kembali_ *grin*

Kalau penasaran sama tokoh-tokoh manusia serigala yang _mungkin_ batang idungnya belum muncul di sini, dan campur tangannya bagaimana, silakan tebak-tebak beruntung dulu. Hehehe.

Apabila terdapat sisi-sisi denial dalam subjek bawaan fiksi ini (mengenai vampir yang ternyata tahan terhadap cahaya matahari, atau tahan terhadap perak, dsb.), ingat saja bahwa temanya adalah fantasy. Toh seluruh pernyataan yang sudah beredar belum tentu definit.

Pun seandainya ada kesalahan, mohon dikoreksi (bisa lewat kolom komentar maupun direct message atau PM). Karena pada beberapa bagian ilmu sains di sini aku bisa saja lupa, dan kalaupun sudah aku konfirmasi kebenarannya melalui berbagai sumber, mungkin ada perbedaan ideologi di antara kita. Eak.

Maklum, bukan saintis pro. Bukan juga saintis kontra /lah. Hehehe. Pret.

Semoga suka, ya.

 ** _520!_**


	3. BAB 2: Encounters

.

.

.

* * *

 **BAB 2**

 **Encounters**

* * *

.

.

.

Mengerang.

Rasa perih datang menusuk di bagian sendi tangannya, dan setelah itu satu per satu kepedihan lainnya mulai berlomba-lomba mendominasi tubuhnya.

Bertopang pada siku menahan badan, Luhan berusaha segenap tenaga mendudukkan diri di tanah ia berbaring, kemudian merintih ketika pantatnya diserang nyeri.

Pancaran sinar perak bulan menghujani tubuhnya dan seluruh benda-benda di sekitar, dan dia sedikit senang hal itu sangat membantu penglihatannya.

Di sampingnya tertanam batu besar berlumut. Lalu dirinya teringat mengapa ia bisa berakhir di sini. Berguling khas seperti gelondong kayu tebang dan terhenti kala pungkurnya menghantam batu tersebut. Tangan Luhan mengambil haluan ke bagian belakang, meraba logam di punggung yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Merasa bersyukur setengah mati logam itu ada.

Pada punggungnya terdapat sistem integumen berupa katup-katup renik titanium diborida yang wujudnya seperti sisik halus, secara utuh dapat berhubungan dengan deteksi sensor gerak yang peka terhadap bahaya. Kurva sensitif naik begitu pesat jika dia berkonsentrasi. Logam ringan yang sama kuat dengan beberapa jenis baja tersebut menempel pada punggungnya. Setidaknya titanium miliknya tidak benar-benar terpendam di dalam tubuh seperti milik Kyungsoo dan titanium diborida sendiri sudah lazim digunakan di bidang kedokteran sebagai metode aplikasi implan pada bagian keras dari tubuh, seperti gigi dan tulang belakang.

Luhan tidak lahir dengan lapisan punggung titanium, melainkan tulang-tulang mencuat seperti sisik yang penampakannya semakin kentara setelah ia menginjak usia delapan belas. Diferensiasi selnya tidak normal, bukan berarti hal tersebut merupakan warisan dan dapat diwariskan. Sementara itu, titanium diboridanya adalah bagian dari hadiah Jongdae.

Luhan mendengar suara gerisik semak-semak di belakang tubuh yang mendadak muncul, karena telah Luhan antisipasi itu membuatnya tetap tenang—mengetahui hewan pengerat berupaya menerornya.

Seruan Tiffany berkelebat di benaknya, lalu dengan cepat ia mendongak. Kegaduhan di atas sana sudah berubah senyap. Tidak ada siapa pun di sini, selain dirinya sendiri. Luhan kemudian tersadar bahwa dirinya sempat kolaps.

Cairan menggumpal di atas alisnya bergerak, ia secara kontan meraba, dan mendapati luka berdarah di sana yang masih sedikit segar. Hal yang sama terjadi di sikunya ketika Luhan menyingsing lengan pakaian. Pada bagian lebam itu denyutan nyeri paling kuat berasal. Luhan bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak hantaman yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya, Luhan mengambil _HT_ pada sarung di pinggangnya. Mengutak-atik kontrol _ON/OFF_ dan volume, hingga akhirnya menyerah.

Alat komunikasinya kehabisan daya.

Mungkin alat pelacak akan membantu tim Junmyeon mengenai keberadaannya. Tetapi Luhan tidak sepenuhnya yakin, butuh beberapa menit, atau buruknya beberapa jam untuk melacak posisinya di tengah hutan yang tak lagi ditemani sinar mentari.

Dan jika Luhan ingat, ini merupakan zona bahaya. Yang tak terjangkau deteksi radar.

Jalan satu-satunya ialah kembali ke arah yang ia lalui sebelum dirinya berakhir di sini. Luhan berkeputusan memutari bukit, mencari kemiringan yang paling minimum, lalu mendaki dengan tangan kosong. Ia menemukan sebuah selongsong peluru di tanah kemudian mengambil untuk diamati. Milik kawannya.

Baiklah, ke mana tadi dia datang bersama Stephanie?

Ke arah kanan dan lurus. Ya.

Luhan melirik ke kiri, kembali bergulat dengan ingatannya. Atau mungkin dirinya datang dari arah kiri?

.

.

.

Sehun mengamati gadis yang sedang menyalakan lilin dan dengan menggunakan jarinya memadamkan api dari batang pemantik. Ia sempat bertemu pandang sekilas, dan gadis tersebut tampak menghindari tatapan Sehun. "Kau tahu yang tadi itu berbahaya, Asther."

"Aku tahu berbahaya, tapi aku tidak tahu mutan itu ada di sana."

"Masih menemui Jongin?"

Bola mata gadis itu melakukan rotasi, jengah. "Kukira kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya."

Sehun mendesah, melirik sebentar, merasa tak berhasrat meladeninya. "Aku tadi setuju karena mutan-mutan ada di sana."

Peribahasa gigi dengan lidah adakalanya bergigit juga, adalah benar. Pertengkaran antarsaudara sudah menjadi rahasia umum dan Sehun sudah terlalu sering mengalaminya bersama Asther. Berselisih merupakan cara untuk mengeluarkan pendapat, tetapi tak jarang hal itu membina adu jotos. Adanya idiosinkrasi dan kekuatan yang dibawanya sebagai kaum vampir memiliki kontribusi besar. Namun selama ini, tidak satu di antara keduanya yang berakhir _mati_.

Kening Sehun mengerut. Seketika ada aroma yang tidak beres dari arah barat. Asther juga menyadari hal yang sama tentang bebauan candu suatu likuid yang membawa dampak terhadap kekontrasan raksi.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, Asther."

Kendati merasa separuh ragu meninggalkan kakaknya, wanita itu tetap memutar tumit menuruti perintah Sehun.

Ada seseorang yang tersesat sejauh ini.

* * *

Luhan menyusuri hutan Poena saat hari sudah gelap. Cuaca dingin dan hujan turun.

Masih belum habis pikir dirinya berkenaan dari mana arah ia datang bersama Tiffany dan di mana Tiffany saat ini. Limpah rerumputan hutan seakan menjadi satu kesatuan yang mengelilingi badannya. Luhan bahkan hampir tidak bisa lagi menentukan pedoman arah. Ini sudah yang seperdua jam dirinya menempuh bentala basah di bawah kakinya. Ia melintasi jalur yang tampak steril. Tetap bersikeras mencari lahan kosong dengan satu atau dua pohon tinggi berdaun rapat sebagai tempatnya berteduh. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanya satu bangunan setengah terawat dan setengah reyot.

Luhan menyadari keanehan tersebut. Meski ada bagian yang kelihatan tak terurus, rumah itu berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah-tengah hutan. Tidak memungkinkan rumah itu ada akibat ia sudah berada di pinggiran hutan, karena dirinya tahu tumbuhan hijau yang penuh sesak masih menjalar di mana-mana.

Ia memilih untuk berteduh di bawah pohon besar tepat berseberangan dengan bangunan putih tersebut. Badannya sudah mulai mengering, namun hujan tak kunjung berhenti.

Sesungguhnya Luhan ingin beristirahat sejenak, tetapi rasa ingin tahu yang mendominasi jiwa telah menang. Rumah itu mengundangnya. Senjata api genggam laras pendek menjelma sebagai pelindung, seakan hidupnya bergantung pada pistolnya. Dirinya menyelinap ke sana. Tidak mengindahkan sensor di balik tubuhnya yang mengisyaratkan potensi risiko tak terduga.

Ruang tengah yang cukup luas. Lebih dari tiga lukisan potret wajah yang merepresentasikan roman penduduk kebarat-baratan tergantung di dinding. Pada dinding yang bersemuka dengan pintu masuk terpaku sebuah pigura paling lebar dibandingkan lukisan arkais yang lain. Enam kepala nonekspresif yang tidak menunjukkan rasa senang atau rasa gembira tercetak di sana. Kursi dan meja tidak dilapisi kain penutup, bahkan lilin menyala di sudut ruangan. Rumah ini jelas berpenghuni.

Luhan menjumpai lorong panjang di depannya. Dengan cepat ia berlari tanpa sepenuhnya menapak pada lantai marmer menuju lintasan itu. Luhan sekelebat menyadari lantai parket gelap mengambil alih alas injakan lorong.

Tubuhnya ia tempelkan pada dinding, kemudian Luhan menempatkan pistol di depan dada; secara insting mencari posisi siaga.

Kakinya kembali mengendap, berusaha tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Pertigaan lorong sebelah kiri adalah jalur yang ia tuju. Alarm pada punggungnya mendadak merenyut, memberi peringatan tanda bahaya. Ada sesuatu di sini.

Dan kecurigaannya memang berdasar. Luhan merasakan bahunya dihantam. Punggungnya menabrak tembok dengan kencang, dan tiba-tiba tangan kirinya terkunci pada tembok oleh sebuah tangan. Pergerakan yang cukup baik dari si penyerang, tetapi tubuh Luhan sudah meramalkannya.

Sisi tajam sebilah belati dingin menekan kulit lehernya, dan Luhan mundur ke belakang menjauhi mata pisau seakan-akan belati tersebut berubah menjadi sangat panas. Luhan tahu bila ia menimbulkan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba, pisau itu tidak pernah sungkan mengiris kulitnya. Dirinya bisa bocor kehabisan darah dan bukan ini yang Luhan inginkan.

Tetapi di sisi lain, Luhan menyukai respons sigap dirinya. Dengan terampil Luhan telah menempatkan ujung pistol di dahi pria yang menyergapnya. Mulut pistolnya menemukan posisi yang strategis dan Luhan butuh satu saja tembakan untuk merobohkannya.

Sepasang pria berbeda golongan itu berdiri seimbang dalam kondisi genting.

"Tarik pelatukmu, mutan. Coba saja. Kalau kau cukup berani," kata Sehun—penyerang Luhan yang sedang mengarahkan pisau di lehernya. Ia membujuk si mutan, memancing dan menantang Luhan agar melepaskan tembakan tepat di kepalanya.

Sementara itu Luhan tetap diam. Tatapannya menghunus, lalu Luhan mengamati kepingan _obolos_ yang menggantung di leher.

Tidak salah lagi ini adalah vampir yang sama ketika tubuhnya dilucuti rasa malu akibat gentar membedili kepalanya.

Luhan kembali menatap mata sang vampir, memberikan tatapan tak kenal takut, dan berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya enggan mengalah, bersaing tatap secara masif. Vampir itu bisa saja melenyapkannya, tetapi dia juga harus tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki kesempatan yang sebanding.

Menelan ludah, Luhan menatap mata perak vampir di hadapannya. Menjelajah wujud yang terancang perfek dari makhluk abadi dengan teliti, yakni merah muda bibir tipisnya yang menyembunyikan dua pasang taring, struktur wajah tegas yang tengah menegang, dan hidung bertulang tinggi.

Luhan terengah dan berpeluh, tetapi segalanya berbanding terbalik dengan pria vampir itu. Luhan tidak merasakan hadirnya embusan napas. Tidak ada gerak denyut di dada seperti miliknya. Hidupnya total tanpa nyawa, namun anehnya Luhan mengharapkan vampir di hadapannya bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tembak aku," ulangnya. Luhan sudah siap menekan pelatuk, meyakini dirinya takkan mungkin mengulangi kesalahan yang serupa, dan suara letusan nyaring terdengar. Seakan-akan baru saja melintasi kupingnya.

Sehun tersentak, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan belati yang ia genggam lantaran kehilangan kendali diri. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mutan itu jatuh di sebelahnya dengan lengan berlubang darah. Luhan melirih. Lengan kanannya ditembus timah panas, dan lehernya terasa tercekik.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan, seorang wanita duduk di atas dadanya sembari menyikut lehernya.

"Asther!" Sehun menghampiri saudaranya yang menunggangi si mutan. Melepas lengan Asther dari leher Luhan. "Menyingkir!" serunya.

Asther kelihatan tidak terima. Kerut di dahinya menunjukkan rasa yang tidak satu pendapat dengan Sehun.

"Kubilang, menyingkir, Asther!" Sehun kembali mengulang, sementara Asther mulai berdiri perlahan, sebagian dari dirinya tak rela—masih mengarahkan pistol tempo lawas miliknya ke arah Luhan.

Sehun menangkap lengan pria mutan yang terluka, mengecek luka tembak itu, dan Luhan dibuatnya mengaduh. "Kita harus mengeluarkan pelurunya."

"Apa katamu barusan, Sehun? Kau sudah gila?!" Asther meledak.

Sehun hanya diam. Lalu mendapati tak satu pun reaksi dari kakaknya, Asther memilih untuk mengamankan pistol Luhan yang terlempar saat dirinya menembakkan peluru. Asther dengan sigap menelanjangi Luhan dari senjata yang berbahaya dan menyimpannya. Diam-diam menarik lengan Sehun ketika mutan berambut merah kehitam-hitaman tersebut duduk di atas sofa menghadap perapian yang tengah menyala.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan mutan itu? Kau sudah sinting, ya?"

Sehun melirik pria berparas lembut yang masih meringis melihat luka di lengannya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Asther. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri," timpalnya sambil menggagas langkah menjauh.

Asther mengiringi langkah kaki kakaknya, lalu mengunjuk rasa keberatan atas kalimat Sehun. "Itu melukai harga diriku, Sehun!"

* * *

Luhan dibuat merintih ketika pinset anatomi dokter bedah dadakan itu mencoba meraih bulatan timah yang tertanam di lengan kanannya, matanya tampak berhati-hati melihat pergerakan tangan sang vampir. Sesaat peluru itu keluar dari sana, Sehun meletakkannya di lengkungan baja nirkarat.

Sehun menatap Luhan, dan Luhan membalas tatapannya. Untuk sejenak Luhan memperhatikan warna mata yang berubah dari vampir tersebut. Mengherani warna perak aneh yang belum lama ini ditatapnya, telah bertukar dengan cokelat tua kehitam-hitaman sebagai urnanya.

"Kau seratus persen sinting. Seharusnya kita membunuhnya," kata wanita di ujung sana dengan terang-terangan, memutuskan kontak mata antara Sehun dan Luhan, kesal atas keputusan Sehun. Lagi-lagi kakaknya tidak menyahut, Asther tidak menyukai respons angin belaka itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Sejujurnya Sehun waspada, sebenarnya apa yang mutan ini lakukan. Di mana letak kekuatannya? Secara alami mutan pasti memilikinya, bukan mempertaruhkan nyawa di belakang sebuah senjata api. Sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Dengan setengah enggan Luhan menyahut pertanyaan lelaki ras vampir di hadapannya. "F2, unit 2, sektor 47," Sehun dengan sabar menunggu mutan itu melanjut dengan suara merdu dan tenang, " _Luhan_."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, meraih dua gumpalan kapas. "Namaku…"

"Sehun."

Sepersekian detik keheningan menyergap, Sehun terhenti tatkala namanya terucap dari mulut sang mutan, namun setelahnya ringisan Luhan terekspos. Pria itu tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk meletakkan kapas beralkohol di sekitar luka tembak Luhan dengan cepat. Meskipun ini sekadar bedah minor, cara mengobatinya barbar nian. Luhan ingin menyampaikan ketidakpuasan atas pelayanannya, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatan itu.

Luhan mampu memanfaatkan kemampuan psikokinesisnya untuk mencabut butir timah tersebut, hanya saja—apakah mutan lain tidak hendak mengetahui apa yang akan vampir lakukan terhadap mutan terluka? Terus terang saja Luhan tidak ingin mati di tangan vampir, tetapi Sehun bahkan tidak membunuhnya sesaat ia melihat darah merembes di kain lengannya. Dan Luhan membatin tentang apa yang salah dengan kedua vampir ini. Curiga tetapi tak ingin menghakimi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyerang balik para mutan secara langsung. Tetapi jika mengetahui fakta seperti ini—kau menyerangku hanya dengan mengandalkan senjata laras pendek," Sehun tertawa kecil, tawa yang menyenangkan itu mengoyak perasaan takjub Luhan, dua pasang taring pendeknya mengintip, "Itu berarti aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Peluru perak?"

Luhan, yang ditanyai, samar-samar mengangguk. Tidak punya niatan untuk berkilah. Hal tersebut memancing gelegak tawa Sehun, dan Luhan tahu mengapa lelaki itu menertawainya. Vampir tidak sensitif terhadap perak mana pun. Jika tawa Sehun menghinanya, masa bodoh saja bagi Luhan.

Selepas membalut luka dengan lembaran _foam dressing_ yang mengandung busa poliuretan, Sehun menempatkan pantatnya di sebelah Luhan, masih segan untuk berada dalam radius terlalu dekat. Sehun berkata padanya supaya tidak lupa menginjeksi diri dengan eksudat anti tetanus secepatnya dengan tujuan untuk mencegah infeksi, Sehun dan Asther tidak memiliki serumnya di rumah, dan Luhan tidak merespons walau ia satu paham dengannya.

Mutan itu mengamati pistol yang sudah digeletakkan Sehun pada meja, Asther memandang awas pergerakan Luhan, mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Rasa tak suka terhadap Luhan tidak juga lekas luntur.

"Terima kasih," ucap Luhan sembari meraih dan memasukkan senjatanya ke dalam kantung _holster_. Masih tidak menyangka dirinya akan terlibat perutangan pada ras vampir. Walau tidak sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja.

"Tentang Jongdae..." Sehun berujar, memberi jeda sejenak. Bermaksud untuk kembali menyambung, tetapi Luhan menyela.

"Profesor Jongdae?"

Tanda tanya melimpah ruah di dalam benak Sehun untuk diperbincangkan dengan Luhan. Namun bahasa tubuh Luhan mendeskripsikan tabiat protektif, maka belahan bibir Sehun tetap terkatup erat. Kalimatnya tertahan di ujung lidah, tidak lagi bergairah untuk melanjutkan topik mengenai ilmuwan gila itu.

"Jadi, apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah. Aku harus kembali, tetapi, hm..."

Mendengar bunyi bergumam di penghujung kalimatnya, Sehun menyimpulkan ada sesuatu yang tersekat dalam mulut Luhan, dan dirinya tampak mengerti. "Aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke tepi hutan," katanya final.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Asther memulai cakap pertentangan. Ia menyahut dengan sengit. "Kau juga akan mengantarnya, Sehun?!"

"Apa kau yang akan mengantarnya?"

Tidak. Tentu saja Asther tidak menggemari gagasan itu.

.

.

.

Dan di sini lah mereka. Berjalan berdua, berdekatan, tetapi jauh. Mencapai mufakat tanpa melisankan untuk bergumul dengan pikiran masing-masing, tidak punya nafsu berbagi cerita, bahkan enggan untuk sekadar membicarakan rintik hujan yang sudah beristirahat. Mungkin tembok rivalitas antara kaum berbeda itu sudah membentengi sejak lama.

Sehun mengantar Luhan hingga pinggiran jalan aspal sepi pengguna terlihat. Luhan tampak tidak menyesal telah membiarkan vampir yang diburunya justru mengobatinya, dan hal serupa juga Sehun rasakan. Luhan ingin sekali mengucap terima kasih sebelum bertolak dari penglihatan Sehun, tetapi kakinya dengan tidak sopan lebih bersemangat untuk merajut langkah kembali ke markas utama. Meninggalkan si pengantar tanpa menyampaikan satu patah kata pun.

"Luhan," panggilnya.

Kini pria itu hendak menuntut ucapan apresiasi darinya?

"Sampai jumpa di lain waktu…"

Semilir angin aneh menyelinap pada permukaan lehernya, segelintir perasaan gelisah mengunjungi, dan ketika Luhan membalik tubuhnya, pria vampir itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kelompokmu?"

"Hei, Asther, aneh sekali aku tidak mendengarmu datang," katanya, sempat terkejut tetapi segera menempatkan satu kecupan ringan di pipi si gadis. Asther mengamati dua mutan yang sedang berbicara dengan Wu Yifan, pemimpin kelompok serigala Jongin, dan satu sampai tiga mutan lain menginvasi teritorial si _Alpha_ itu.

"Masalahnya, Jongin, adalah—kenapa kau bercokol di atas pohon dan hanya mengamati kelompokmu ditawan oleh para mutan?"

Pria itu tersenyum miring, menyadari dirinya sudah hampir setengah jam bertahan di ranting pohon. Paling tidak Asther ikut-ikutan naik pohon bersamanya. "Itu unit delapan," kata Jongin lalu meneruskan kalimatnya, "Pria mutan berkacamata merah di sebelah sana," katanya lagi menunjuk pada mutan yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan seraya mengendap-endap, "Dia punya mata yang berkolaborasi baik dengan kacamatanya. Lihat gerak-geriknya! Radiasi inframerah. Dia juga punya sensor temperatur nonkontak. Telinganya bekerja dengan super bersama matanya, memburu langkah kaki seseorang, dan matanya hanya bisa mendeteksi suhu normal tubuh manusia. Maka dari itu dia tahu apabila ada langkah kaki yang berasal dari _tuan tanpa suhu_. Tapi dia tak pernah waspada terhadap _kita_."

Celotehan tersebut belum selesai dicerna olehnya, namun mengingat kembali kalimat terakhir yang keluar, Asther dibuatnya mengernyit. "Maksudmu "kita" apa?"

"Dirinya tidak akan tahu kalau ada yang bergelantungan di pohon. Seharusnya dia sangat peka terhadap suara kakimu sebelum naik ke sini, kau beruntung tidak tertangkap tadi."

Vampir itu melotot ngeri. Ia mendekat ke Jongin, lalu berbisik, "Jadi saat ini ia juga mendengar suaraku?"

Jongin tertawa, terlalu kencang sampai-sampai mata dua mutan yang tengah berbincang dengan Yifan memanah posisi mereka. Di situasi kurang menguntungkan bagi Asther—gadis itu hampir saja melarikan diri dari sana—Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan membalas tatapan mutan itu, lalu para mutan kembali mengobrol dengan sang alfa. "Kau takut?"

"Kau gila! Mereka bisa membunuhku, kau tahu itu!"

Lelaki serigala itu kembali tertawa, gemas menikmati kecemasan yang Asther rasakan. "Yang punya inframerah itu hanya fokus pada langkah kaki asing, Asther. Membuatnya lupa akan interaksi di sekelilingnya," Asther ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, tetapi Jongin kembali melanjut, "Jangan terlalu senang dulu. Ketika kau masuk dalam perangkap serigala berbulu dombanya, dia tahu harus mengejarmu ke arah mana."

"Aku..."

Kehabisan kata-kata. Sebenarnya Asther hanya ingin menceritakan Luhan, si mutan aneh yang kemarin malam mendatangi rumah, tetapi dirinya membatalkannya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Asther, memberi senyum tipis, barangkali gadis itu akan sedikit lebih tenang. "Ada aku di sini. Cintai aku dan diam saja di sampingku."

.

.

.

.

.

Menilik karakter yang berbeda antara Asther dan Sehun menjadikan segalanya kontras. Asther sangat tidak suka diam di rumah, karena dia tidak bisa main di sana dan di hutan rasanya seperti sedang berekskursi, sementara Sehun lebih suka menikmati kesendiriannya di rumah. Ini sudah satu hari penuh Asther tidak pulang, dan ia suka karena kebebasan terasa nyata di depan matanya.

Tetapi embusan angin yang secara tiba-tiba datang membelai kulit tengkuk Asther memicu sensor rabanya. Asther tersadar. _Sehun menyuruhnya kembali pulang_. Asther ingin pergi ke rumah, sebelum Jongin, pria beraroma anjing itu muncul dengan wujud seorang lelaki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Asther."

Keheranan. Jongin menyapa tidak dengan perilaku yang biasanya dan hangat, tidak memeluk, tak pula mengecup. Asther suka harus berbincang dengannya, tetapi Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang suka ditentang. "Tapi Sehun sudah memanggilku," jawabnya menimbang-nimbang.

"Asther, ini penting."

"Esok kita akan berjumpa." Menolak supaya bisa mengundurkan diri, Asther menarik tangannya yang sedang digenggam, namun Jongin tetap berkeras hati.

"Asther..." sergahnya. Gadis itu menatap lurus ke netra Jongin, mencari tahu apa yang sebegitu penting. Asther merasakan hangat cengkeraman kekasihnya itu di pergelangan tangan semakin menjadi, kemudian tanpa berpikir lagi, Asther mengangguk. Kakaknya mungkin akan memberi sedikit toleransi.

Jongin tidak membuang banyak waktu untuk memulai pembahasan. Kekasih vampirnya itu sedang diburu Sehun yang anti damai dengan dirinya. Ia menghela dan berpaling, tidak sampai hati mesti melihat muka Asther. "Yang kau saksikan kemarin, unit delapan, tidak sepolos yang kuceritakan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemerintah mengerahkan dua puluh lima mutan untuk memburumu, tetapi ironisnya mereka menemukan kelompok _werewolf_ , seperti yang kau lihat."

Termangu sejenak, kemudian dirinya menerka. "Pada akhirnya mereka memburu kalian?"

Pria berkulit agak kecokelatan itu menggeleng, melayangkan tatapan ke arah Asther dan memperkirakan bagaimana respons wanita itu, ditumbuk akal antara yakin dan tidak yakin harus mengatakannya. "Tidak, Asther. Maksudku, mereka memang tidak memburu kelompok kami... Mereka mengadakan kerja sama dengan golonganku..."

"Untuk apa mereka berbuat demikian?"

"Untuk memburu kalian."

Seperti mereguk pengkhianatan, Asther merasakan hati di dalam dadanya patah menjadi dua. Ia berpikir bahkan sebelum manusia dan manusia mutan menjalin kerja sama, vampir telah memiliki hubungan yang renggang dengan manusia serigala. Kini, sengketa itu diperpanas kembali dengan kehadiran mutan di dalam kehidupan kaum manusia serigala. Menuju penghujung riwayat kaum vampir. Rasnya berada di ujung tanduk.

Menyadari kegelisahan Asther, dengan sigap Jongin menarik tubuh kekasihnya dalam pelukannya. Tangannya memeluk, tetapi Asther tidak. Sudah dibius melalui kalimatnya yang mengguncang. "Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan untuk sementara. Kau aman di sisiku."

"Apakah... Yifan setuju dengan kerja sama itu?"

Jongin belum menjawabnya, tetapi suasana telah lebih dahulu berubah akibat kedatangan Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba. Lantas pria setengah binatang itu melepas rangkulan. Jongin melempar pandangan sinis kepada Sehun, sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan, seakan dalam detik-detik tersebut sepasang mata tengah beradu dalam perang dingin. Kemudian, tanpa mengucap salam perpisahan kepada Asther, manusia serigala itu mengubah fisik menjadi mamalia karnivor kelabu setinggi satu meter empat inci, dan lari untuk pergi.

"Asther, ayo," bujuk Sehun.

"Sehun, aku..."

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Kakaknya mengangkat tangan, menawarkannya ke atas untuk digenggam. Tetapi adiknya tak sama sekali mempunyai kehendak untuk meraihnya.

"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu."

Asther tak ingin membawa tatapannya ke kaki. Sebab bila ia melakukannya, Sehun tidak akan mau mengalah.

* * *

Belajar untuk merasakan panik setelah dua ratus tahun lebih kehilangan impresi kepanikan adalah yang Sehun tanggung beberapa waktu seusai Asther berbicara. Bersama dengan Asther kembali pulang ke rumah, dan Asther mengerti kepulan asap meradang dari kakaknya.

Serigala alfa pemimpin kelompok itu mungkin sudah mengambil keputusan. Manusia di balik bala tentara mutan melakukan konsolidasi bersama manusia serigala. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Yifan—alfa kelompok. Setuju atau tidak, Sehun sebagai putra tunggal generasi pertama golongan vampir murni meyakini hal tersebut akan berdampak buruk pada kaumnya. Tak lagi memedulikan mengenai vampir mana yang memulai ulah atas semuanya, namun bangsanya ibarat air di atas daun talas. Yang menari ke sana kemari, lalu menunggu sesuatu menumpahkan mereka begitu saja.

"Kita harus kembali ke rumah, Asther."

Keputusan itu sudah bulat. Rumah yang Sehun maksudkan ialah Transilvania, wilayah bagian sentral Romania yang kaya akan sejarah. Dengan bilik-bilik hutan lebat, tidak sedikit makhluk bergolongan vampir menetap di sana, rumah Sehun dilahirkan. Rumah saat Sehun meratapi kepergian orang tua dan peristirahatan terakhir dari nenek moyangnya yang terbantai kaum manusia serigala. Dan mungkin dirinya juga akan berakhir di tempat yang sama.

Meskipun Asther tidak sepenuhnya dialiri darah murni, buah dari sikap sembrono gigitan ayah Sehun, yang berarti gadis itu hanya merupakan _vampir buangan_. Tetapi Sehun tidak suka mengakui persoalan tersebut. Asther adalah Asther. Adiknya yang telah hidup bersamanya selama hampir seratus tahun.

"Meskipun kau akan dipertemukan kembali dengan Irene dan melanjutkan keturunan bersamanya?" Kerut di bibir Asther mendefinisikan ketidaksukaan terhadap keputusan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Teringat akan alasannya mengapa ia pergi ke belahan dunia lain, merupakan reaksi yang sama karena dirinya menolak pewarisan tahta putra tunggal vampir berdarah murni. Sehun ditumpu oleh harapan agar memiliki keturunan yang masih berdarah murni seutuhnya, mempertahankan golongan kasta tinggi, dan Irene—sepupu Sehun yang masih satu darah dengannya, ditarik dalam solusi tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli, bila itu tak lagi bisa kuhindari, maka terjadilah. Kita tetap harus ke sana."

Semakin mengerut atas kesimpulan mutlak Sehun, Asther melipat dua lengannya di depan dada. Mengukuhi pendiriannya yang menentang. "Aku takkan mau, Sehun. Transilvania hanya neraka bagiku."

"Neraka bagimu karena Jongin di sini!"

Alih-alih tertunduk mendengar gelegar bicara Sehun, namun itu tak ubahnya memicu kemarahan Asther. Ia mendekat dan menatap Sehun nyalang. "Jangan menaikkan nada bicaramu, Sehun! Apa yang dia lakukan sepadan dengan apa yang selama ini kau lakukan terhadapku. Dia melindungiku sama baiknya dengan kau!"

"Kukatakan kepadamu, Asther, dia hanya seekor beta yang tunduk kepada alfanya! Turuti perintahku, jangan membuatku marah dan menyinggung status yang kau sandang! Jongin biang masalah dan kau ingin mengundang masalah di kehidupan kita!"

"Sehun!" Tersinggung, tamparan panas ditempatkan oleh Asther di pipi kiri Sehun, merupakan tindak provokasi, dan iris deragem pria itu berganti menjadi perak secepat cahaya silau yang datang lebih awal dari halilintar.

Sehun bereaksi secara membabi buta, sambil menggigit giginya dengan kencang, tanpa ragu ia menghantam bahu adiknya hingga Asther menabrak tembok di belakang tubuhnya. Sehun menekan leher Asther di bawah telapak tangannya kencang-kencang. Tidak menyadari amarah melecut luar biasa cepat dari dalam dirinya.

"Kau bodoh!" Urat di dahi Sehun tampak menonjol, tatapannya berbahaya. Giginya bergemeretak dan pelipisnya berkedut; menegang dan mengendur. "Kau sendiri tahu mutan dan kelompok manusia serigala itu berbahaya bagi kita—bagi dirimu! Coba untuk berpikir!"

"Kau telah menyelamatkan Luhan," katanya mendebat, setengah melirih.

Sehun hendak kembali menengkarinya, tetapi keinginannya tertunda ketika dirinya melihat air mata meleleh melewati pipi Asther. Cekikannya menyerah dan akhirnya terlepas.

"Bajingan!" Sehun berseru dengan keras. Ia menemukan sebuah kursi kayu terdekat, Sehun meraihnya, lalu melempar dengan kuat. Melayang dan menghempas lemari, hingga lembaran kristal itu terburai menjadi pecahan. "Jongin pantas mati untuk semua ini!"

Merasa tidak setuju identitas kekasihnya disebut, Asther menemukan posisinya di balik badan Sehun, memeluk tubuh proporsi kakak lelakinya dari belakang, dan menangis tanpa suara di sana seperti saat ia masih berusia tujuh. Jemarinya saling bertaut, ogah melepas saudaranya barangkali ia mempunyai inisiatif mengeliminasi tali perut Jongin dari badannya. "Jangan Jongin," katanya mencegah. "Kau salah. Kau sudah benar-benar salah. Ini semua karena Jongdae. Jongdae—dan semua mutan itu pantas untuk mati..."

Bajingan memang pantas untuk mati. Pun tidak lebih baik nasibnya untuk ilmuwan gila tak punya pikiran yang punya pandangan utopia pada idenya tersebut. Biang keladi pencetus implementasi sesat.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyesalkan keputusannya untuk tidak menyembelih mutan tersesat kemarin lusa. Sehun tak pernah mengira hatinya akan selembut ini. Luhan sudah mengetahui segalanya, sisi lain dari vampir yang sesungguhnya. Dari kalungnya bahkan kondominiumnya. Dan Sehun tidak memiliki petunjuk tentang sesuatu yang bisa mutan tersebut lakukan. Apa yang membuat Sehun berpikir melepaskan Luhan adalah tindakan tepat? Antara naif... atau sungguh-sungguh sudah kehilangan akal pikirannya.

Luhan bisa saja bertingkah lugu kemarin lusa. Mengucap terima kasih bak korban selamat, yang juga tampak tak berkemauan melubangi kepalanya dengan timah panas selagi ia memiliki kesempatan tersebut. Tetapi, itu tidak akan terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau ada yang merasa risih atas kehadiran karakter orisinalnya karena dipasangkan dengan Kai. Tapi mohon jalani dulu ceritanya. _Siapa tau_ akhirnya berlainan.

Oh iya, untuk _optic blasts_ sendiri sebenarnya aku terinspirasi dari peristiwa ledakan optik Cyclops di _The X-Men_. Kemampuannya yaitu mengubah energi yang diterima oleh mata menjadi suatu ledakan optik dengan efek yang beragam, seperti menghasilkan cahaya laser, pembekuan, ledakan, radioaktif, dsb.

Maaf apabila update selanjutnya akan sedikit telat, karena ternyata sekolah—tanpa ataupun dengan SK—menerapkan sistem FDS :)

By the way, yang tadi bukan senyum ikhlas.

Terima kasih sudah sedia membaca :)

Yang itu senyum manis. Hehe.

 ** _520!_**


End file.
